


Hot pink spray

by L_ucifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Devil trap, Pink spray, References to Destiel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_ucifer/pseuds/L_ucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ecco, io credo che tu abbia sbagliato gradazione. Insomma, è ovvio che dopo tanti anni tu e Castiel abbiate voluto uscire allo scoperto, me ne rendo conto, ma da qui a questo… pensavo avessi ancora un minimo di orgoglio, Dean! —</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot pink spray

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: La ff è stata ispirata da un prompt di Castiel-knight-of-hell trovato in un'immagine su Facebook. Il prompt è «The Winchesters always use red paint to make devil's traps. Just once I want Sam to show up with a bag full of hot pink spray paint and be like "It's all they had in stock"», e lo tradurrei, sul serio, ma temo che ne verrebbe fuori una schifezza. In sintesi, i Winchester usano sempre piuttura rossa per le trappole e Castiel-knight-of-hell avrebbe volute vedere Sam mostrare una borsa piena di spray rosa perché era era l'unico colore che vendevano :)

Dean era pronto ad accettare di tutto, davvero di tutto. Nella sua lunga e rispettabile carriera di cacciatore aveva dovuto arrangiarsi in almeno un milione di modi diversi: scacciare fantasmi con attizzatoi e chiavi inglesi, derubare un carretto di pop-corn per avere del sale con cui bruciare delle ossa, disegnare trappole del diavolo con pastelli a cera… ecco, era proprio quello il punto! Le maledette trappole del diavolo. 

Semplicemente _non accettava_ che uno stupido, stupidissimo demone venisse a dirgli come doveva fare il suo lavoro, men che meno se era bloccato nella suddetta trappola! 

Oh, ma lui l'aveva detto a quel rincitrullito di suo fratello.

Aveva sempre sospettato che Sam avesse qualcosa che non andava. Insomma, i capelli lunghi come quelli di una ragazzina, la passione per del cibo talmente salutare che nemmeno quel fruttariano di Gandhi l'avrebbe toccato - ancora una volta, come una ragazzina a dieta -, quel suo amore per i momenti sentimentali… in parole povere, si era ampiamente meritato il soprannome _Samantha_. 

E aveva sempre accettato le discutibilissime abitudini di suo fratello, ma non se voleva dire intaccare la sua credibilità di cacciatore! Non se significava mutilare il suo povero orgoglio! E soprattutto, non se uno stupido demone veniva a fargli la predica sul colore della vernice che aveva usato per la maledetta trappola! 

— Ecco, io credo che tu abbia sbagliato gradazione. Insomma, è ovvio che dopo tanti anni tu e Castiel abbiate voluto uscire allo scoperto, me ne rendo conto, ma da qui a questo… pensavo avessi ancora un minimo di orgoglio, Dean! — Crowley gli stava praticamente ridendo in faccia.

Il cacciatore sgranò gli occhi, del tutto fuori dai gangheri. Mancava poco e probabilmente avrebbe incominciato a far uscire fumo dalle orecchie. Non che fosse posseduto, s'intende. O, se lo era, ad aver preso possesso del suo corpo era una locomotiva – anche un macchinista, certo.

— Taci! — sibilò, irato, scoccando ancora un'occhiata furiosa al suo caro, _carissimo_ fratellino.

— Puttana. — borbottò.

— Coglione. — rispose Sam, come di consuetudine. Crowley si sarebbe preoccupato se non l'avesse fatto, in effetti… nessuno rivoleva indietro quel simpaticone di Sammy senz'anima.  

Dean si affiancò al fratello, ancora con quello sguardo accusatore in volto: — Ma ti rendi conto?! Dico, ti rendi conto di quanto stiamo cadendo in basso? Più giù di così non si può! — riprese fiato e continuò ad inveire: –Farmi insultare così da un demone! Un fottutissimo _demone_! 

Crowley ridacchiò: — Oh, sì che si può. In effetti, credo che laggiù Lucifer e Michael si stiano annoiando, tutti soli soletti come sono… 

Dean incrociò le braccia al petto, continuando a incenerire suo fratello. Oh, se gli sguardi avessero potuto uccidere…

Sam guardò ancora una volta l'accesissima e davvero alla moda trappola del diavolo rosa shocking disegnata sul pavimento e scrollò le spalle: — È tutto quello che avevano in magazzino. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, gente. Mi sento emozionata. È la mia prima fanfiction nel fandom di Supernatural!  
> È un momento storico, credetemi, considerando che ho scritto almeno altri ventordici milioni di storie su SPN senza mai riuscire a pubblicarne nessuna.  
> Devo dire che mi ero immaginata il momento in modo diverso, magari con quella benedetta long Samifer che sto scrivendo da secoli e che ancora non trovo il coraggio di pubblicare, ma si sa, quando l'ispirazione chiama non si può far altro che rispondere ;)  
> E niente, credo. Sono emozionantissima e davvero felice di essere finalmente entrata a pieno titolo in questo meraviglioso fandom — ormai sono anni che mi riprometto di farlo e nel frattempo ho sviluppato una leggerissima ossessione per una valanga di personaggi XD  
> Ancora un'altra cosa importante: è una flash-fic! Gente, per me scrivere cose più corte di una OS è praticamente impossibile, e questa volta sono solo quattrocentosettanta parole! SÌ! XD  
> In ultimo, io non potevo, semplicemente non potevo non mettere un accenno alla Destiel XD Era più forte di me, lo giuro, dovevo farlo! ;)  
> Spero a presto,  
> -D.


End file.
